


you are unforgettable

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, esto es algo que tiene casi un año en mis drafts, le daré seguimiento.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: no lo habían hablado, pero harry estaba bastante seguro que a louis le gustaban los coños. era demasiado perfecta como para que fuera heterosexual. era como un amigo sin pene. podía beber con ella y jugar futbol y hablar de sexo y jugar sucio con ella sin que se ofendiera y saliera a llorar. se ofendía, seguro, pero por cosas más extrañas, como harry mirándola por más tiempo de lo que ella consideraba normal, o cuando harry hacía esa cosa con los ojos y la boca (mirar y sonreír, harry aún no lo entendía del todo), o cuando harry le preguntaba quién era ese chico que había salido de su departamento sin presentarse, qué estaba haciendo allí y por qué lucía tan sospechoso. era su novio? su amigo con beneficios? su traficante? podía patearle el trasero? por favor?"





	you are unforgettable

\- qué opinas sobre un posible corte de cabello para mi, h? - preguntó louis. harry se encogió de hombros. - sé honesto, vamos. qué opinas?

\- que tan corto es? - preguntó harry. louis hizo una bomba con su goma de mascar y harry metió su dedo para que explotara. - que tan corto es? - repitió harry. 

\- corto. - respondió louis sonriendo de medio lado. harry frunció sus labios. - como por aquí. - luego apuntó a sus orejas. 

harry la observó por un rato. 

\- me gusta tu cabello tan largo como es, - comentó mirándola aún con detenimiento. louis negó con su cabeza y empezó a alejarse. - dijiste que fuera honesto. - se excusó cuando notó la incomodidad en ella. a veces no podía controlar mirarla de  _esa_  manera. la había conocido medio año atrás. había sido algo extraño, de hecho. harry había estado intentando escapar de algunos fans que tenían semanas acosándolo y acampando fuera del departamento de taylor para poder mirarlo y sacar fotos. louis estaba pasando, inocente, cuando harry chocó contra ella y casi la envió al suelo. su respuesta había sido épica. 

 _“cuidado, maldito pedazo de idiota!”_  estaba usando ropas de fiesta a las ocho de la mañana. su maquillaje parecía de la noche anterior y sus ojos lucían enloquecidos. cuando se fijaron en harry parecieron reconocerlo, pero eso sólo la enfureció más. _“por qué no me arrollas con tu range rover, popstar? así al menos cubriré mi prestamo de estudiante, ah!”_

harry sólo la observó, extrañado. 

 _“puedo hacerlo,”_  se ofreció. louis se rió. 

_“intentalo, y entonces verás.”_

_“qué será lo que miraré?”_  preguntó. su chofer en su, efectivamente range rover, oprimió el claxon para que se diera prisa. harry lo ignoró. 

_“como te arranco las bolas con mis propias manos y huyo conduciendo tu lindo auto bien lejos hacia el amanecer.”_

harry sonrió. 

_“son las ocho de la mañana.”_

_“sí, como sea.”_

louis entonces empezó a marcharse. harry subió a su auto y le pidió a su chofer que la siguiera lentamente. cuando la alcanzó le dio su tarjeta. louis la aceptó y lució tan ofendida y lista para matar que harry aún tenía pesadillas al respecto. 

no obstante, louis sí lo contactó. 

_“de casualidad este trato vip o lo que sea de lo que se trate esta mierda cubre una big mac? me muero de hambre.”_

harry le había enviado su big mac. louis entonces había hecho costumbre llamarlo cada vez que lo necesitaba. harry podía hablarle sobre otras cosas pero louis siempre lo ignoraba. no era hasta que ella lo necesitaba que louis contestaba. 

había sido un proceso largo, pero habían terminado siendo amigos. en el largo y dramatico recorrido que había sido el comienzo de su amistad harry había sido convencido por louis de tatuarse las cosas más ridiculas. harry no entendía cómo diablos lo hacía. 

\- pero no te pedí que fueras escalofriante. qué fue esa mirada? qué? soy tu novia ahora o algo? me perdí tu declaración de amor? 

harry se rió. 

\- eres tan rara. 

\- hablo en serio. swifty va a patearme el trasero si sigues mirándome así. 

\- ella no te hará nada. 

\- quieres apostar? 

estaban en su camerino, solos, pero su estilista estaba cerca. sus fans creían que louis trabajaba para él, que era su estilista o su asistente personal. louis primero lamería mierda de perro que trabajar para él. había otras teorías, como que era su amante y taylor no tenía idea. louis actuaba realmente escandalizada cuando harry le mencionaba eso. abría sus ojos grandes, fingía arcadas o empezaba a gritar acerca de lo idiotas que eran ese tipo de fans. o las tres cosas. 

\- voy a hacerlo, h. lo cortaré. adiós lindo cabello hasta mi trasero. bienvenido cabello hasta mis orejas. bienvenido nuevo yo. 

\- podrías donarlo, sabes. 

\- he leído sobre eso, sí. tu deberías cortar el tuyo también, se está poniendo asqueroso. 

\- hey. - soltó harry, ofendido. - mi cabello es hermoso. 

\- hay una fina línea entre un look decentemente hipster y un vagabundo. me temo que tu ya la cruzaste. 

\- mi cabello es mi marca reconocible. no puedo cortarlo. 

\- deberías! cierto, t? - le preguntó louis a su estilista, quien tenía aproximadamente diez segundos dentro del camerino. su estilista tenía el mismo nombre que louis, así que era fácil confundirlas en entrevistas por texto. 

\- declaro la quinta enmienda. - dijo lou elevando su mano, divertida. louis estiró su pie y la golpeó en su trasero desde su lugar. 

\- traidora. 

\- quiere cortar su cabello hasta aquí. - le contó harry a su estilista. - quiere tu opinión honesta. 

\- yo podría hacerlo ahora mismo, pero entonces me culparías por no advertirte que taylor le gritaría a harry que estabas tratando de convertirte en ella para robarlo de su lado. 

hubo unos segundos de silencio y entonces louis hizo esa cosa con los ojos y las arcadas. 

harry empezó a reírse. 

**

cada vez que harry tenía que volar fuera del continente se aseguraba de pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos como le fuera posible. louis no era excepción, sólo que louis tenía un trabajo como contadora y secretaria de algún politico corrupto que no deseaba nombrar y su tiempo era limitado. la llevaba con él a algunos conciertos, a los que taylor no asistía. 

louis no era una de las personas favoritas de su novia. harry no entendía exactamente por qué, si louis era  _la bomba!_  (esa era una palabra de louis, harry antes no la tenía agregada a su vocabulario pero sonaba cool). era divertida y nunca trataba de insinuarse a él como el resto de sus amigas cada vez que harry tenía una pizca de alcohol en su sistema. taylor, extrañamente, podía tolerar a ese tipo de amigas de harry, pero una vez que el nombre de louis salía de la boca de harry, había problemas. 

no lo habían hablado, pero harry estaba bastante seguro que a louis le gustaban los coños. era demasiado perfecta como para que fuera heterosexual. era como un amigo sin pene. podía beber con ella y jugar futbol y hablar de sexo y jugar sucio con ella sin que se ofendiera y saliera a llorar. se ofendía, seguro, pero por cosas más extrañas, como harry mirándola por más tiempo de lo que ella consideraba normal, o cuando harry hacía esa cosa con los ojos y la boca (mirar y sonreír, harry aún no lo entendía del todo), o cuando harry le preguntaba quién era ese chico que había salido de su departamento sin presentarse, qué estaba haciendo allí y por qué lucía tan sospechoso. era su novio? su amigo con beneficios? su traficante? podía patearle el trasero? por favor? 

**

dos semanas antes de irse a america tenía como objetivo convencer a louis de aceptar acompañarlo a una entrega de premios. no irían solos, no sería su cita tampoco si tanto miedo le causaba la idea. irían otros amigos suyos y taylor. 

estaba tan emocionado con involucrarla en esos circulos que estaba dispuesto a sostener la milesima discusión del siglo con taylor por culpa de la existencia de louis. 

\- perdiste la cabeza, h. - dijo louis, somnolienta. harry había llamado muy temprano en la mañana. si la agarraba lucida le diría que no. si la presionaba en un momento vulnerable diría que sí para que se callara de una buena vez. 

harry era tan inteligente. 

\- será la bomba, de acuerdo? ed sheeran estará allí. te gusta ed sheeran, cierto? 

\- me gusta  _una_  canción de él. - aclaró. 

\- habrá comida y bebidas gratis. te dará buen contenido para tu instagram. 

\- sigue. 

\- clarice te conseguirá un atuendo bastante cool para ti. - clarice era la chica que se encargaba de vestirlo en marcas famosas y costosas. 

\- clarice no sabe absolutamente nada de moda. te viste como un idiota. 

\- di que sí. quiero que estés allí. piensalo, no me verás como por tres meses! - dijo harry como si fuera una noticia inaceptable.  

\- finalmente! - gritó louis fingiendo emoción. - te he llevado en el bolso trasero de mis jeans por meses y meses. es hora de separarnos un poco, antes de que swifty empiece a planear mi asesinato. o el tuyo. 

\- vas a extrañarme. 

\- no lo haré. 

\- sí lo harás. 

\- no.

\- sí lo harás. - repitió. - o al menos extrañarás las big mac gratis. 

\- sí, eso sí lo echaré de menos. para qué mentir. 

\- vas a ir? dime si vas a ir para darle un aviso a clarice. 

\- si digo que sí me dejarás dormir? 

\- sí, y si dices que no, continuaré llamando hasta que destruyas tu teléfono guiada por tu exasperación e incontrolable odio por mi sola existencia. 

\- wow. 

\- piensalo. 

\- está bien, iré. dios. eres tan molesto cuando no consigues lo que quieres, lo sabes?

\- sí. me han llamado caprichoso un millón de veces. 

\- de las cuales 999,999 veces he sido yo. 

\- me alegra tanto que lleves la cuenta. 

\- soy contadora. 

harry se rió. 

**

harry llegó de la mano de taylor a la entrega de premios. supuestamente le contaría de la presencia de louis dos días antes, porque uno de esos días lo pasarían discutiendo y el siguiente lo pasarían teniendo sexo de reconciliación. 

sus huevos, desafortunadamente, lo habían abandonado y traicionado y esperaba que taylor no hiciera una escena cuando mirara a louis en la mesa de al lado. 

no sabía si era un sexto sentido que tenían las mujeres, pero taylor se dio cuenta que louis estaba allí incluso antes de mirarla. quizá la había olido? como un animal listo para cazar? harry no tenía idea, pero le había parecido fascinante. 

\- tu la invitaste? - preguntó taylor entre dientes mientras sonreía. - tu lo hiciste, personalmente? o ella se invitó sola? 

harry fingió no escucharla. taylor apretó su mano en la suya. 

\- qué? 

\- qué está haciendo la corriente de tomlinson aquí? 

\- yo la invité. - respondió. era molesto tener que sonreír. había fotografos sacando fotos y más fotos de cada segundo y milisegundo. si sacaban una sola foto de ellos luciendo molestos la prensa armaría una molesta historia al respecto. estaba enojado con ella porque olvidó decirle que no había afeitado una parte de su mejilla? o era porque taylor había descubierto que harry la engañaba con la chica numero 400 del año? 

\- por qué demonios hiciste eso? - preguntó taylor. harry se aproximó a besarla cuando notó que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en ocultar su desdén. 

\- me pareció decente invitarla. 

\- por qué? - insistió. harry no contestó y esperó que no tardaran tanto tiempo en llegar a la mesa. taylor era ruda, pero no maleducada. harry sabía que cerraría la boca tan pronto como estuvieran en compañía de los chicos. - hola. - dijo taylor. se suponía que se lo decía a todos, pero sólo estaba mirando a louis. 

harry tragó con fuerza y sonrió. 

clarice había hecho un buen trabajo en vestir a louis. no parecía ella, su maquillaje era diferente y el vestido que portaba la hacía lucir…  _diferente_. harry no sabía qué opinar al respecto. le gustaba, pero había esperado que louis no perdiera su esencia. louis lucía como si tratara de encajar. 

\- quién escogió el vestido? - le preguntó harry a louis. 

\- clarice. - respondió, cortante. 

\- te gustó? 

\- sí. - mintió. harry frunció el ceño. 

\- luces hermosa, tomlinson. - dijo niall. - puedo sacar una foto de esta monumental ocasión? casi pareces una chica ordinaria vestida así. 

\- ese es el look que estaba buscando. - explicó louis con soberbia. - ordinaria. 

\- oye, taylor. - dijo liam. - tu ya habías usado algo similar, cierto? creo haberte visto en algo parecido meses atrás. 

taylor respiró profundamente y asintió. 

\- sí.

\- como dije. ordinaria. - dijo louis. 

harry se cubrió su boca con una mano disimuladamente para ocultar su sonrisa. taylor lo miró y frunció el ceño. 

\- que sorpresa mirarte sentada aquí, louis. - dijo taylor. - pero me sorprende más que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de mezclarte entre nosotros. 

\- oh, sí, porque ustedes son otro tipo de raza, lo olvidaba. - dijo louis, sarcastica. - tal vez por eso siento como si estuviera usando un disfraz. 

\- luces hermosa. - repitió niall. 

\- gracias, niall. eres un encanto. me pasas el alcohol? 

\- tan rápido? - cuestionó taylor. - es mucha presión convivir con nosotros? 

louis esperó un rato en contestar. sirvió un poco en su copa y harry se sirvió algo en la suya también. si quería sobrevivir el siguiente round necesitaba estar ebrio. 

- “nosotros” - repitió louis con una mueca cuando terminó su primer sorbo. - que ganes un par de cifras más que yo no te distancia tanto de mi, sabes. - taylor rodó sus ojos. - que no se te olvide que tu mierda apesta tanto como la de los demás. 

harry casi escupió lo que ya había bebido. liam y niall carcajearon.

\- harry? - dijo taylor. harry la miró preguntando mudamente qué deseaba. - no vas a decir nada? 

\- como qué? 

\- tu amiga está siendo vulgar. - explicó incomoda. 

\- fue gracioso. - dijo harry, excusándola. 

\- no lo fue. - dijo taylor. - te pareció gracioso, liam? 

liam se encogió de hombros. 

\- yo creo que louis no pertenece aquí. - continuó taylor. louis se cruzó de brazos. 

\- yo creo que tienes toda la boca llena de razón, swifty. - dijo louis. - que desgracia para ti que no vine para complacerte. 

harry sonrió y juntó sus palmas. 

\- quién quiere dedos de pollo? creo que miré en el buffet afuera. 

harry no se esperó a escuchar quién quería. se puso de pie y caminó lejos del caos. 

antes de llegar a su destino saludó a unos amigos y a otras celebridades de las que se consideraba fan. también se acercó a ed para intercambiar números. harry no había visto dedos de pollo en ningún lado. de hecho dudaba que hubiera un buffet, pero sí había reconocido a alguien del staff allá afuera y quería pedirle un cigarrillo. había olvidado los suyos en el auto que lo había conducido ahí. 

en un punto miró por sobre su hombro y miró a taylor buscandolo entre la multitud. harry apresuró el paso. 

su teléfono estaba vibrando como loco en su bolsillo. 

taylor 3:  _CORRELA !! !!_  
taylor 3:  _LA QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ HARRY STYLES!!!!!!!!_  
taylor 3:  _dónde estás??_  
taylor 3:  _????????_  
taylor 3:  _estás con ella? ESTÁS CON LA ZORRA????_  
taylor 3: _!!!_

taylor tenía tres teléfonos y tres números diferentes. la creatividad de harry se había terminado en el segundo número. 

se fumó su cigarrillo afuera y no contestó ningún mensaje. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...he vuelto. algo así.


End file.
